Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 077
の ！デミウルゴス・ＥＭＡ | romaji = Kyōfu no Yontei! Demiurugosu Ema | japanese translated = The Fearful Four Emperors! Demiurgess EMA | episode number = 77 | japanese air date = March 26, 2006 | english air date = October 17, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Demiurge Ema | animation director = Chi Man Park }} "J-Dawg and T-Bone", known as "The Fearful Four Emperors! Demiurgess EMA" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on March 26, 2006 and in the United States on October 17, 2006. Summary Frost takes Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry to Sarina at Kaiba Land. Believing his job to done, Sarina seals the souls of Thunder and Frost in mirror cards. The other members of The Light Brigade, Blaze and T-Bone, escape before Sarina can do the same to them. Jaden Yuki arrives at the hotel where the Obelisk Blue/Society of Light students are staying, and is kicked out, along with Atticus Rhodes. The Slifer Red students are forced to stay at an outdoor camp, and are only supplied food when Solomon Muto brings them some. Blaze and T-Bone decide that if they defeat Jaden, they may be able to get back in Sarina's good graces. They end up in the same camp as Jaden, though they don't realize who he is. They appear to get along just fine, and Jaden shares the food with them. They reveal that they themselves had once tried to enter Duel Academy, but failed the entrance exam. Despite this, they challenge Jaden to a Duel, still not aware who he is. T-Bone and Jaden are about to start their Duel when Sarina absorbs the soul of Blaze into one of her mirror cards while still back in her hideout. She tells T-Bone not to fail her, and forcibly places the "Monarch" cards of Blaze, Frost and Thunder into T-Bone's Deck. T-Bone uses the combined power of the "Monarchs" to Summon "Demiurge Ema", but ultimately loses when Jaden powers up "Elemental Hero Neos" using several Spell Cards. Sarina seals T-Bone's soul in a mirror as well, and reveals she's locked Syrus and Hassleberry in virtual pods. She states she'll be waiting at Kaiba Land for Jaden and Aster Phoenix. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. T-Bone Turn 1: T-Bone T-Bone draws "Granmarg the Rock Monarch". He then Normal Summons "Mine Golem" (1000/1900) in Attack Position. T-Bone then activates "Guidance to Ore". Now when one of T-Bone's Rock-type monsters is destroyed, he can Special Summon another copy of the destroyed monster from his Deck. T-Bone then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Neos". Jaden's hand contains "De-Fusion", "O - Oversoul", "Elemental Hero Bubbleman", "Elemental Hero Avian", and "Elemental Hero Sparkman". Jaden then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. "Sparkman" attacks and destroys "Mine Golem" (T-Bone 4000 → 3400). Since "Mine Golem" was destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, inflicting 500 damage to Jaden (Jaden 4000 → 3500). The effect of "Guidance to Ore" activates, allowing T-Bone to Special Summon another "Mine Golem" (1000/1900) in Attack Position. T-Bone then activates his face-down "Minefield Eruption" to inflict 1000 damage to Jaden for every "Mine Golem" he controls (Jaden 3500 → 2500). After that resolves, the last effect of "Minefield Eruption" activates, destroying "Mine Golem". The effect of "Guidance to Ore" activates, allowing T-Bone to Special Summon a third "Mine Golem" (1000/1900) in Attack Position. Turn 3: T-Bone T-Bone draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. T-Bone then Tributes "Mine Golem" in order to Tribute Summon "Granmarg the Rock Monarch" (2400/1000) in Attack Position. Since "Granmarg" was Tribute Summoned, its effect activates, allowing T-Bone to destroy his set card, "Dormant Volcano". Since "Dormant Volcano" was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, inflicting 300 damage to Jaden (Jaden 2500 → 2200) and allowing both players to add a FIRE monster from their Deck to their hand on T-Bone's next Standby Phase. "Granmarg" attacks and destroys "Sparkman" (Jaden 2200 → 1400). Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position. Since "Bubbleman" was summoned while Jaden had no other cards on his side of the field, its second effect activates, letting Jaden draw two cards.In the TCG/OCG, this effect of "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" only activates when you have no cards in your hand and it is the only card you control on the field. Jaden then activates "O - Oversoul" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) from the Graveyard in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Sparkman", "Bubbleman", and "Elemental Hero Avian" together and Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Tempest" (2800/2800) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Element Sword" and equips it to "Tempest". Now if the equipped monster battles a monster who has a different attribute than the equipped monster's attribute, the equipped monster gains 800 ATK during the Damage Step. "Tempest" attacks "Granmarg the Rock Monarch". The effect of "Element Sword" activates ("Tempest": 2800 → 3600/2800). "Tempest" destroys "Granmarg" (T-Bone 3400 → 2200). After the Damage Step, the effect of "Element Sword" expires ("Tempest": 3600 → 2800/2800). The effect of "Guidance to Ore" activates, allowing T-Bone to Special Summon another "Granmarg the Rock Monarch" (2400/1000) in Attack Position. Turn 5: T-Bone T-Bone draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Dormant Volcano" activates, allowing both players to add a FIRE monster from their Deck to their hand. T-Bone adds "Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch" to his hand while Jaden adds "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" to his hand. T-Bone then activates "Lightning Crash" to add "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch" from his Deck to his hand at the cost of being unable to summon that monster this turn. T-Bone then Sets a card and Tributes "Granmarg the Rock Monarch" in order to Tribute Summon another "Granmarg the Rock Monarch" (2400/1000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Granmarg" then activates, allowing T-Bone to destroy his own set card, "Dowsing Point". Since "Dowsing Point" was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing T-Bone to add "Mobius the Frost Monarch" from his Deck to his hand. T-Bone then activates "Shadow Moon" to send "Zaborg", "Mobius", "Thestalos", and "Granmarg" from his hand and field to the Graveyard in order to activate "Blue Moon" and Special Summon "Demiurge Ema" (3300/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Blue Moon" was activated, "Element Sword" and "Guidance to Ore" are both destroyed and a "Homunculus Token" is Special Summoned onto both T-Bone and Jaden's side of the field (0/800 each) in Defense Position. In addition, "Homunculus Tokens" are treated as Continuous Spell Cards and cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. Due to the effect of "Demiurge Ema", it gains 800 ATK for each "Homunculus Token" on the field. There are currently two ("Demiurge Ema": 3300 → 4900/2000). "Demiurge Ema" attacks "Tempest", but Jaden activates the effect of "Tempest" to Tribute his "Homunculus Token" and prevent "Tempest" from being destroyed in battle this turnIn the OCG/''TCG'', Monster Tokens cannot be used to activate "Elemental Hero Tempest's" effect, as they do not go to the Graveyard when they leave the field.("Demiurge Ema": 4900 → 4100/2000) (Jaden 1400 → 100). Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws. He then activates "De-Fusion" to return "Elemental Hero Tempest" to his Fusion Deck and Special Summon "Avian" (1000/1000), "Bubbleman" (800/1200), and "Sparkman" (1600/1400) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Jaden then Tributes "Bubbleman" and "Avian" in order to Tribute Summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Common Soul" to target "Elemental Hero Neos" and Special Summon "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" (500/500) from his hand in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Flare Scarab", it gains 400 ATK for every Spell and Trap on the field that T-Bone controls. T-Bone currently has two ("Flare Scarab": 500 → 1300/500). Due to the effect of "Common Soul", "Elemental Hero Neos" gains ATK equal to the current ATK of "Flare Scarab" ("Neos": 2500 → 3800/2000). Jaden then activates "Gift of the Martyr" to send "Sparkman" to the Graveyard and increase the ATK of "Elemental Hero Neos" by the ATK of "Sparkman" ("Neos": 3800 → 5400/2000). "Neos" attacks and destroys "Demiurge Ema" (T-Bone 2200 → 900). Since "Demiurge Ema" is destroyed, its second effect activates, destroying all "Homunculus Tokens" on the field ("Flare Scarab": 1300 → 900/500; "Neos": 5400 → 5000/2000). "Flare Scarab" attacks directly (T-Bone 900 → 0). Differences in adaptations In the English version, T-Bone's character has the mannerisms of a rapper and is constantly riddled with slang, going so far as call his ultimate monster "MC Demiurge Ema". Errors * When the second effect of "Dormant Volcano" activates, T-Bone says that they both pick a FIRE monster from their Deck and "kick it to the field" when they actually add them to their respective hands, which he had correctly explained when "Dormant Volcano" was destroyed. ** When he searches his deck for "Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch", most of the cards are changed to cards that do not make sense for him to include in his deck. * After Jaden uses "Gift of the Martyr" to raise Neos' ATK to 5400, T-Bone refers to it as "Fifty-Four Grand", which would be 54,000. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes